Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some computer systems have compliance policies associated with them. The compliance policies often apply to the data that is generated or used in the computer system.
By way of example, an electronic mail system may have certain compliance policies. For instance, it may be that a compliance policy exists by which any electronic mail message that contains a customer's social security number must be encrypted prior to being sent. A document management system may also have associated compliance policies. For instance, for legal reasons, it may be that certain business documents must be maintained or stored for a certain number of years, before they are deleted. Of course, these and a wide variety of other computer systems can have many additional or different compliance policies associated with them as well.
Currently, compliance policies are managed separately in each different type of computer system. For instance, an electronic mail computer system has its own compliance policies which are managed within that system. A document management system has its own compliance policies which are managed within that system. Electronic meeting computer systems often have compliance policies which are managed within that system as well. The tasks to configure the compliance policies in each of the systems can be cumbersome and difficult.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.